1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having a screen having excellent black visibility while the display device is powered off.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices have been replaced with portable thin flat panel displays. In particular, organic light-emitting displays are self-emissive, and have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds, and thus have come into the spotlight as next generation displays.
An organic light-emitting display includes a thin film transistor and an organic light-emitting device driven by the thin film transistor to emit light. The organic light-emitting device has a basic structure in which a positive electrode layer, an emission layer, and a negative electrode layer are sequentially stacked. Accordingly, when a voltage is applied between the positive electrode layer and the negative electrode layer of the organic light-emitting device by the thin film transistor, light is emitted from the emission layer to form an image.